


The Napoleon of Crime

by duh_i_write



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: still_grrr, Gen, Pre-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an offer she couldn't refuse. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Napoleon of Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for still_grrr 's lit promt. Title taken from and inspired by poems from TS Elliott's 'Old Possums Book of Practical Cats'.

“You're not my lawyer.”

“No, Ms. Alistair, I am not. My name is Adelle Dewitt. I’m here to make you an offer.”

“Really?” Cynthia sat down and watched the guards leave, the cuffs around her wrists scraping against the table as she leaned forward. “And why would you want to do that?”

"You need my offer. I’ve seen your case file.” The elegant women took a thick file out of her briefcase. “You have quite the interesting list of charges for someone so young. Smuggling, drug dealing, organized crime, bribery, extortion and several counts of murder.”

“There is no solid proof connecting me to any of those crimes.”

Ms. Dewitt continued to skim the file. “Accept the eyewitness account of your former associates.”

“Thugs, killers and addicts, every single one. All the credible witnesses back up my story. I bet your cute little file says that too.” Her lawyer, a sharp, handsome and morally corrupt man had hammered that point home.

“Yes, your air tight alibis. An array of restaurants, bars, philanthropic events and, of course, the infamous veterinary hospital. I have to admire the brilliance of such a move, even if it backfired.”

“It wasn’t a move. I had that cat since I was in undergrad.” She loved Quaxo, more then most people she knew.

“There is no need to convince me. I don't care one way or another, if you killed those men then proceeded to pay off half the city to cover your tracks.”

“Now you sound like my lawyer, who you forgot to call when you set up this meeting.”

"The fact remains, with all of your careful preparations, you were still caught and sentenced to-” Ms. Dewitt flipped through her file, knowing very well her sentence. “Seventy-five to life.”

“Now,” Ms. Dewitt said, “about my offer.” She took another thinner file out of her briefcase and slid it across the table. “It is within my power to shorten your sentence to five years, after which you will be relocated with a tidy sum and a new identity.”

Screw her lawyer, he didn't even try to get her a deal this good. “I'll do it. But what's the catch? Science experiments or something?”

Quaxo had a look about him, whenever she'd leave the table and return to find dainty bites of salmon missing from her plate. She would find him rooms away, curled up on a chair, pausing his bath to stare at her. He learned her trick: it's the same look she gave the police when she told them she was at a charity dinner from seven until one, ask the director, she'll confirm it.

This is the look Ms. Adelle Dewitt had now. “Are you familiar Ms. Alistair, with the Dollhouse?”


End file.
